


Los olvidados

by LunaIssabella



Category: Country Human, countryhuman - Fandom
Genre: ONU, countryhuman
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 04:30:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20401714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIssabella/pseuds/LunaIssabella
Summary: {...} Ese pensamiento le hace sentirse vacío de pronto, poco importante e impotente {...}





	Los olvidados

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicado a todos los CountryHuman que han sido olvidados como parte de América

**Los olvidados**

República Dominicana tamborilea sus dedos en su asiento nerviosamente escuchando el discurso de ONU, que pretende ser conmovedor pero que no logra serlo de la forma en que seguro la organización quería, pidiendo ayuda a los países primermundistas para los países afectados por el más reciente huracán que azotó las aguas del Atlántico. La reunión había sido convocada de emergencia ante el reporte de que los daños fueron mayores de lo previsto a pesar de la preparación de los países acostumbrados a estos desastres naturales, especialmente porque fueron múltiples tormentas que se formaron muy juntas una tras otra.

—Bien —ONU junta sus manos dando por finalizado su discurso mirando a todos los presentes en la sala—, los países que más ayuda necesitan son Puerto Rico, El Salvador, Nicaragua, Cuba, Las Bahamas y Haití.

Al no escuchar el nombre de su país en el listado RD levanta la vista de sus manos. Por un momento, al ver a algunos Country acercarse a los afectados para verificar que podrían necesitar, siente el imperioso deseo de levantarse y protestar. ¿Por qué su nombre no figuraba en la lista si su país también fue afectado? Sabe que, si ONU lo hubiera querido englobar junto con Haití, como a veces solía hacer, simplemente habría dicho Santo Domingo; entonces ¿por qué su vecino estaba recibiendo más atención que él siendo que los daños fueron peores en su lado de la isla?

El sentimiento se hace más urgente cuando siente sus ojos humedecerse y sus costados resentirse ante el aumento de sus respiraciones por el enojo recordándole las nuevas lesiones que tiene a causa del desastre. Apoya sus manos en la mesa con toda la intención de levantarse para reclamarle a ONU su falta de consideración, haciendo todo el escándalo posible de paso, pero se detiene en seco. ¿En verdad valdría la pena reclamar? Simplemente se pondría en vergüenza y posiblemente ONU lo acusaría de ser un egoísta si mencionaba algo sobre Haití.

Luego del terremoto del 2011 la organización y otros países parecían muy interesados en volcar su atención en su vecino, sumado a la victimización de los habitantes de Haití ante cualquier comentario de su parte ''en contra'' de esta atención terminaba en un argumento donde si lo llamaban racista era el menor de los insultos. Hace años que el odio mutuo que ambos se tenían había quedado olvidado, no puede decir que son amigos, pero siempre que lo ha necesitado tanto él como su gente le han tendido la mano a su compañero de isla, pero cuando hacia las cosas bien con toda la intención de mantener la paz entre ambos parecía que nadie veía eso.

Respira hondo, despacio recordando la molesta sensación de sus costados, cayendo en cuenta de algo más que le hace enderezarse y mirar al frente con el rostro en blanco. Tal vez es su culpa no haber sido considerado pues todos los países afectados se veían cansados, abatidos e incluso ni se molestaron en ocultar cualquier signo de lo pasado en sus países reflejado en su cuerpo; él, en cambio, se había asegurado de verse lo más presentable posible y había acomodado su cabello de tal forma que cualquier marca en su rostro no sea visible todo por no preocupar a los pocos que si le habían preguntado que tal estaba su gente.

Ese pensamiento le hace sentirse vacío de pronto, poco importante e impotente; le hace sentirse nuevamente como ''España Boba'', odiaba ese período de su historia, pero aún hasta estos días se sigue sintiendo como en aquella época... desvalido y abandonado por un padre indiferente que prefería volcar su atención en el resto de sus hijos que aún tenían algo que ofrecer, mientras que él no era más que un pedazo de isla insignificante. Traga con lentitud y se levanta bajando la vista para marcharse de allí sin mirar a nadie, aunque de todas formas nadie notaría su ausencia, ni siquiera Puerto Rico que lo había acompañado y ahora estaba tratando de hacer que USA lo ayudara.

Al salir no nota la mirada que le dedica México que prontamente se excusa con el resto de sus hermanos y sale tras él preocupado. México logra alcanzarlo antes de que salga de la sede de ONU colocando una mano en su hombro deteniéndolo.

—Wey, ¿qué pedo? ¿te sientes bien?

—Hey, compa —se fuerza a sonreírle a su amigo alegrándose un poco de que al menos a alguien parecía importarle—, sí, no tengo nada que buscar aquí y me necesitan.

—¿Seguro? Sabes que si necesitas un paro para tu gente puedes decírmelo.

—Gracias compa, si 'toy seguro —palmea su hombro ignorando el escozor de sus músculos adoloridos—, si no estamos en la lista los daños no... no son tan importantes, saldremos de esta —se muerde la lengua cuando en lugar de decir ''no son tan importantes'' quiere decir ''no _soy_ tan importante''—. Además, tengo que organizarme para ayudar a PR y Haití, lo necesitan más que yo.

—Chale, como digas wey —México le sonríe abrazándolo con fuerza dándole una fuerte palmada en la espalda que provoca un latigazo de dolor en todo su cuerpo, pero acalla cualquier queja regresando el abrazo con fuerza moviendo un poco su nariz cuando el cabello del mexicano le hace cosquillas—. Sabes que las puertas de mi choza están abiertas si se te ofrece —dice separándose de él antes de girar para regresar a la sala.

RD espera hasta que México cierra las puertas del salón para dejar caer su sonrisa; abrazándose a si mismo camina fuera de la sede para irse a su hogar.

Una vez allí cierra la puerta con cuidado pegándose a esta y deslizándose lentamente cubriendo su rostro con sus manos y apoyándolo en sus rodillas dejando su cabello cubrir lo que queda como si cerrara una puerta que impediría que alguien más que estuviera en la casa pudiera escucharlo. Deja escapar un largo suspiro que pronto es seguido por un sollozo bajo; no entiende porque sigue teniendo la esperanza de llegar a ser importante, para todo el mundo parece no tener nada más que ofrecer que Hard Rock y Punta Cana o en el caso de llenar los intereses políticos de USA, Punta Catalina o un racista contra su vecino Haití.

Sorbe su nariz frotando su rostro con fuerza ignorando el escozor de las heridas abiertas. Respira hondo despacio controlándose a si mismo, no es el momento de hundirse en su depresión; tal vez a nadie más le importara, pero cada una de sus gentes son importantes para él así que dejando de lado la sensación casi desvanecida de asfixia que provocó la subida del agua con el huracán, el dolor en sus costados al respirar por los golpes violentos de las olas contra su tierra y los rasguños por las casas que fueron destruidas se pone en pie. Tiene muchas cosas que hacer y ante todo su gente es primero.


End file.
